


My Heart Is Online

by Stilesthesourwolf



Series: Way to love a hero [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Teen Wolf (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BAMF Stiles, Bottom Steve Rogers, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, F/F, F/M, Facebook, M/M, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Protective Steve Rogers, Slow Build, Social Media, Texting, Top Steve Rogers, Top Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2020-04-24 08:30:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19169554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stilesthesourwolf/pseuds/Stilesthesourwolf
Summary: Stiles Stilinski is a normal guy, 25, living in a apartment in Beacon Hills.Steve Rogers is a superhero, 27 (add about 70 years on to that), living in stark tower.But what happens when both come together...





	1. Chapter One

“Dude, there is someone out there for you” Scott told him, placing down his beer. Stiles huffed, taking a sip of his.  
“Yes, I know, but it felt right, like he was the one.” Stiles says in a sad tone. Stiles had just found out Jackson cheated on him with Lydia. Lydia isn’t a bad person; she had just moved to town and she didn’t know about Stiles and Jackson. Stiles is completely fine with Lydia, but he’s peeved with Jackson! How could Jackson one minute say he was full gay and next turn bi, he had been lying to him the whole relationship.

  
“Dude, Jackson was always looking at other guy’s and girl’s asses, what does that tell you?” Scott stated. Stiles sighed, how did he not notice, he was probably to caught up in it

.  
“Do you think he ever loved me?” Stiles asked, Scott looked down.

  
“I honestly don’t know Stiles; you should ask him that.” Scott told him; Stiles looked at him.

  
“I just found out he cheated on me; I’m so in the mood to talk him” Stiles told him sarcastically, placing down his beer. “Looks like I’m out to find love again.” Stiles sat back and looked out the window, putting a small smile on. Scott bit his lip, feeling sorry for his best friend.

  
“I’m sorry you had to go through this bro.” Scott said, patting his leg. “But hey, you still got me.” Scott said, putting his hands up, smiling.  
“I had you before.” Stiles turned to him. “And you still got me.” Scott said, standing up.

  
“Where are you going?” Stiles asked. Scott did his coat up. “Well, if you come, you will find out.” Scott said, handing Stiles his coat. Stiles huffed, grabbing his coat and walking out with Scott.  
They walked down the forest path and into the woods

.  
“Scott, where are you taking me?” Stiles asked, jumping down of a small hill. Scott smiled.  
“You really don’t remember?” Scott said, moving leaf’s out the way of his path. Stiles gave him a confused look. Scott just laughed and carried on walking until he reached where he wanted to be.

  
“Well, now do you remember?” Scott said, turning around, pointing towards there old tree house. Stiles mouth dropped, it was still there, after TEN YEARS! How is that even possible. Stiles thought it would have rotted and fell, but no it was there. The paint had come off and the batman sigh, but apart from that it looked the same.

  
“Why did you bring me here?” Stiles asked, looking around. Scott huffed and then ran up the top of the hill and made a gun with his hand. “You think you can beat me?” Scott yelled, in the Joker’s voice. “I’m the joker, I’m never defected.” Scott yelled. Stiles lightly laughed and put his head down.

  
“Can I be Captain America?” Stiles asked, with his head still down.

  
“Yes, Sure.” Scott told him. Then Stiles lifted his head up standing like Captain America.

  
“I don’t know who you think you are, but killing people isn’t the answer.” Stiles said, walking slowly up to Scott, Scott laughed, rising his finger gun at Stiles. Scott shot it an imaginer bullet and Stiles brought out the imaginer shield to block the bullet. Scott then jumped down the hill, tacking Stiles.

  
The boy’s ran around, imagining they were these idols, laughing, shouting. After about half an hour, Stiles climbed up to the tree house and saw everything was still there, the comics, the baseball bats and gloves, the picture, everything was still there. Stiles grabbed one of comics.

Captain America. Volume 153; The Rise of The Winter Soldier.

  
Stiles remembered the day that comic came out, like it was yesterday. Running back to the tree house with comic in his hand, shouting Scott’s name. Telling him that Bucky’s alive and he’s the winter soldier, but then getting a good telling of his parents for running out without telling them. Stiles chucked at the memories. Stiles hadn’t realized that Scott had climbed up behind him.

  
“So, does this make you happy?” Scott said, suddenly. Stiles was startled and turned around holding the comic, in hands. Scott smiled.

  
“Uh, Yes, most definitely. I just would of thought someone would have taken the comics.” Stiles admitted. Scott laughed, moving forward, grabbing the comic out his hands.

  
“I come here every week, too check if it’s still here.” Scott said, hitting his chest with the comic. Scott walked over to the corner and brought out some beer. Stiles’ eyes widen a bit.

  
“I don’t remember having that here.” Stiles said, taking a bottle. Scott chucked.

  
“I updated this place a bit.” Scott tilted his head. Stiles opened the bottle with a key and did the same for Scott.

  
“Here’s to being single again.” Scott said, raising his beer.

“And for not dating a jackass anymore.” Stiles raised his bottle, touching Scott’s. “Cheers.” They both said, in sink before judging it down.

 

~~~

Over at Avenger’s tower, Steve Rogers was also having a hard time. Dealing with twenty first century technology. Tony had set him up on this thing call Facebook, he hasn’t touched it. There’s this thing called tinder, that’s driving him crazy. He’s always getting notifications off these people he didn’t know. Tony told him it was a dating app and it was meant to do that.

  
Steve was used to going out dancing or meeting some random woman at the pub and ending up in bed with her and never talking to her again relationships.  
Not meet on an app and get married relationships. Steve had never been in a real relationship. He had never fondued with anyone as he calls it. Yes, he has kissed a girl, and it was once before he crashed into the sea and woke up 70 years later. Apart from that, he had nothing.  
Tony had liked his own photos, so he looked more famous. Tony had added people like Natasha and Clint but apart from that he had no friends on Facebook, so him being Captain America, he decides to add some random people and make there day. He chose seven people and now this was his list

.  
Friends (11)  
Tony Stark, 10 Mil followers.  
Natasha Romanova. 2 Mil followers  
Lucy Hale, 230 followers  
Jay Jones, 120 followers  
George Davis, 53 followers  
Danny Roberts, 30 followers  
Phoebe Owens, 320 followers  
Clint Barton, 1 Mil followers.  
Skye Roberts, 10 followers.  
Stiles Stilinski, 1000 followers.

~~~  
Stiles was sat on his couch, watching Star Wars around three in the morning. He wasn’t sleeping well since the breakup and Star Wars always cheered him up. He sat there, legs touching his chest with hot choc in his hand. Stiles was halfway through the four film when his phone went off. Stiles put his drink down and looked at his phone.

(Facebook) Steve Rogers has added you as a friend. 2 minutes ago.

  
Stiles didn’t know this Steve Rogers, so he decided to look at his profile to have a look at this guy. Stiles clicked on his profile and nothing was there. He did follow some off the avengers though, so he must be fan. Stiles wanted to know more so sent him a quick text saying;  
Stiles Stilinski; Hey Wanna be friends?   
He went back to his film waiting for a reply. About a minute later, he gets a text.  
Steve Rogers; Hey, sure, I need some friends   
Stiles smiled.  
Stiles Stilinski; So, I gather your name is Steve haha, so you don’t have to tell me that! So, tell me a bit about yourself, your age?  
Steve Rogers; Well, I’m 27 from Brooklyn. I like to dance and draw, that’s about it.  
Stiles Stilinski; Ooo, you dance, what’s your style? Waltz, Ballroom? I can’t draw, they look so deformed hehe.  
Steve Rogers: I like to ballroom, personally favourite. And I bet you’re not, my drawing is bad now, since I haven’t drawn in years!! Tell me about you? What do you like?  
Stiles Stilinski; Well… I like a lot of things, I like playing video games, Star Wars, Beer, Comics and music. Also, I’m 25   
Steve Rogers; Comics, you say? What kind?  
Stiles Stilinski; Ooo, Hard question dude, I really like Batman now but as a kid, OMG, it was Captain America, I mean, like look at him, He bootiful!  
Steve Rogers; You like Captain America? Yea, I don’t know, He seems like a normal guy to me, and it’s spelt ‘beautiful’  
Stiles Stilinski; HAHAHA, I know how to spell, I just couldn’t be assed spelling it also it sounds childish and if you get to know me, I’m a child dressed as a man.  
Steve Rogers; Oh, I see, I was just confused. What time is where you live?  
Stiles Stilinski; Just turned four.  
Steve Rogers; Oh man, I’m Sorry I should let you sleep, I’m sorry if I woke you in anyway.  
Stiles Stilinski; No No, not at all, I was already awake. I was having a hard time sleeping so I came downstairs and watched tv.  
Steve Rogers; Why you having a hard time sleeping? Are you alright?  
Stiles Stilinski; Nothing, just a breakup :/  
Steve Rogers; I’m sorry to hear, how long were you together?  
Stiles Stilinski; Ooh man, a couple of months at most.  
Steve Rogers; I’m sorry, but I bet there’s someone out there for you.  
Stiles Stilinski; Yea, I know…. So, what’s your favourite food?

Stiles spent the next three hours taking to him, telling him amazing story’s, about his family and his friends. Steve had something’s to say too, like how he had never been in a relationship, and how he’s been single most of his life. Steve didn’t really tell stories of his past and Stiles wanted to know more, but they just met, and Steve may have an issue about being open about things, so he just left it at that. At around 5:30, Stiles had fallen asleep and Stiles was pretty sure Steve did to.

~~~

Steve had fallen asleep on the couch, mouth hanging open, one leg on the top of couch and the over hanging over the edge. Steve was in peaceful sleep when the front door banged open. Steve fell off the couch, landing on his face with a groan. He heard sniggering from the front door. He opened his eyes to see Tony, clapping.  
“What do you want?” Steve said, a little too harsh. Tony shrugged his shoulders, crouching down next to him.

  
“When did fall asleep?” Tony asked. Steve rolled his eyes and groaned, getting up. He looked at the clock.

  
“About an hour ago?” Steve guessed, running a hand throw his hair. He made his way the kitchen to get some coffee.

  
“Why were you up till five?” Tony asked, turning to look into the kitchen.

  
“I was talking.”

  
“To who?”

  
“A guy.” Steve came out with two cups of coffee. Tony took the coffee.

  
“One; I don’t drink coffee.” Tony put down the coffee. “Two; Who’s this guy?” Tony asked. Steve sat down, pulling out his phone, showing him a picture of Stiles.

  
“Ooo, He’s cute and also look’s really young, around your age.” Tony said, winking. Steve shook his head

.  
“No, I’m not looking on getting into a relationship, I’ve literally just started talking to him.” Steve said, taking a sip of coffee.

  
“I could get arrested.” Steve panicked.

  
“Get arrested for what?” Tony asked, Steve turned to look at him, then it clicked in Tony’s head

  
“Oh, soldier, I have a lot to teach you.” Tony huffed.


	2. Chapter Two

Stiles was in the store getting some groceries for the week, knowing him he will run out halfway through the week anyway and have to come back. He was halfway done when his phone went off. He looked down to see a message from Steve.

   
Steve Rogers; Hey. Free to chat? 

Stiles sighed knowing he can’t at this moment in time, so he sends a quick text. 

Stiles Stilinski; Hey bubby, give me about 10 minutes, I’m shopping.  
Steve Rogers; Ok, sorry I bothered you. 

Stiles chucked; Steve was always apologising for little things. Steve must have apologised ten times last night, in total, and one of them was for the fact he needed the bathroom. Stiles thought it was sweet and cute. He had just met Steve and yet he feels he had known him his whole life.   
Stiles quickly finished the shopping and drove home to his apartment.

He grabbed the groceries and ran inside with them. He was excited to speak to Steve as soon as he could. He left the groceries on the kitchen counter and ran to sofa, jumping on it

.   
Stiles Stilinski; Sup my dude.   
Steve Rogers; Hey, how are you?   
Stiles Stilinski; Very well, thank you. So, you wanted to chat, let’s chat?   
Steve Rogers; Ah yes right, well, I wanted to know about your breakup, the way you sounded last night made me worry, so do you want to talk about it?   
Stiles heart busted. That was so sweet. That’s something he’s gonna remember.   
Stiles Stilinski; Oh man, that’s sweet. Well... First, I’m bisexual. Are you ok with that?  
Steve Rogers; Ofc, Love is Love. 

Stiles sighed in relief. At least he won’t lose with over his sexuality.

   
Stiles Stilinski; Well, I was on my way over to his house because we had a date, and I walked into the sound of banging. Now he was obsessed with gun’s, so I thought we was playing this game. I walked up to his room, to find with in bed with another girl, I stopped dead in my tracks and walked out. He tried to stop me by pressing me against a wall, but I stopped him by punching him… oh that was fun. And we haven’t talked since.

Steve Rogers; HE WHAT!?!? He pinned you against a wall?? Did he hurt you are you ok? I’m sorry he cheated on you.   
Stiles Stilinski; No, he didn’t. He just scared me.   
Steve Rogers; Man, That’s horrible. I’m glad you punched him, he deserved it.  
Stiles Stilinski; Hey, punching is one of my many talents.  
Steve Rogers; Many talent’s huh?  
Stiles Stilinski; Yeah!   
Steve Rogers; What are your other talents?  
Stiles Stilinski; I can drive a bike.   
Steve Rogers; Oh my god! You can do something I can’t.   
Stiles looked at his phone in shock. Steve didn’t know how to ride a bike. 

Stiles Stilinski; For real??

Steve Rogers; I’ve never rid a bike; I was too busy sleeping. 

Stiles chuckled.

Stiles Stilisnki; If we ever meet up, im showing you how to read a bike.   
Stiles then thought. He had not seen a picture of this guy; He could be in his sixties for all he knows.

   
Stiles Stilinski: Hey, could you send me a pic of you.

Steve Rogers; Umm… Sure.

Stiles waited until his phone rang.   
Steve Rogers has sent you a picture. 

Stiles nervously opened the photo. He opened it…   
It was a hot guy

...  
Stiles looked at the picture. Blonde hair, muscular figure, blue eyes and a dorky smile. He smiled at the photo. Steve has cute.

   
Stiles Stilinski; No homo, dude, your cute!   
Steve Rogers; Why thank you, now send me a picture. 

Stiles gulped. He didn’t like the look of himself and the fact the guy on the other side was ten times hotter he freaked. 

Stiles Stilinski; Umm… I’m insecure.  
Steve Rogers; I won’t judge, if it makes you feel better, I’m insecure. 

Stiles smiled and then brought out the camera and took a selfie and sent it off to Steve. 

Steve Rogers; You look amazing, Stiles, never put yourself down, everyone is beautiful in their own way.  
Stiles screed, He jumped off the couch and spun around. The Steve was so loyal and caring. Stiles heart was beating so fast.   
Stiles Stilinski; sjksadj THANK YOU, MAN!! THAT’S THE SWEETEST THING EVER! HOLY SHIT!!  
Steve Rogers; it’s fine, I was only stating the truth, and watch your language! 

Stiles burst out laughing. He just mommed by Steve, He giggled and then replied.     

Stiles Stilinski; How can you watch your language?   
Steve Rogers; Oh, my goodness, your just like Tony.

Stiles tilted his head in confused. Who is Tony? 

Stiles Stilisnki; Who is Tony?   
Steve Rogers; A friend of mine… and real close friend.   
Stiles Stilisnki; Close friend, huh?   
Steve Rogers; Not like that!?!? I swear.   
Stiles Stilisnki; Dude I was only playing, but for a second I thought u were gay.   
~~~   
Steve’s POV

Stiles Stilisnki has sent you a photo.   
Steve opened the photo and his eyes widen.   
Stiles was… cute.   
He had a Star Wars shirt on with, brown hair stuck up and a cute smile. Steve thought he was more than-  
What was he thinking, He wasn’t gay? He can’t be.

   
Steve Rogers; You look amazing, Stiles, never put yourself down, everyone is beautiful in their own way.  
Stiles Stilinski; sjksadj THANK YOU, MAN!! THAT’S THE SWEETEST THING EVER! HOLY SHIT!!

Steve chuckled and decide to play a joke for ages ago.

Steve Rogers; it’s fine, I was only stating the truth, and watch your language!  
Stiles Stilinski; How can you watch your language?  
Steve sighed. Just like Tony. Stiles went back to texting;  
Steve Rogers; Oh, my goodness, your just like Tony.  
Stiles Stilinski; Who is Tony?   
Steve froze. Damn, he can’t just say. Oh, I’m Captain America and I’m best friend with Tony Stark.   
Steve Rogers; A friend of mine… a real close friend.  
Stiles Stilinski; Close friend, huh?  
Steve Rogers; Not like that!?!? I swear.  
Stiles Stilinski; Dude I was only playing, but for a second I thought u were gay.

Steve huffed and ran a hand threw his hair. He looked at the time.   
5:30pm.  
5:30pm!! He was late for a meeting. He stuffed his phone into his back pocket and grab his coat, running out the door, locking it shut.   


End file.
